stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Parlement
---- Recent aangenomen: * Eerste Minister als functie * Dierenbescherming * Rode Lijst als overheidsorganisatie ---- Recent verworpen: * Afschaffen Brandweer ---- Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje __TOC__ = Uitleg = = Stemmingen = Nationale Gendarmerie Aangezien er nogal verdeelde meningen waren over een oprichting van de Nationale Gendarmerie is het denk ik handig om maar even een stemming te houden :). 11 jun 2009 07:24 (UTC) Voor # 11 jun 2009 07:24 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 12:57 (UTC) # --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 15:51 (UTC) kan nog altijd afgeschafd worden # RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:19 (UTC) # ... Neutraal # # , de vraag is steeds, wie gaat dat bemannen (of bevrouwen, sorry) Lars Washington 12 jun 2009 08:43 (UTC) Tegen #Greenday2 11 jun 2009 13:50 (UTC) # Ik vind het niet zo nodig. Als ik even profetisch mag doen: binnenkort ligt ons hele politie-rechts-militair systeem weer lam door de veelheid aan organisaties. Nu is het goed, meer is overbodig. 11 jun 2009 14:45 (UTC) #... Rechtzetting: parlementsverkiezingen Er is een foutje in de een onderdeel van de staatshervorming gekropen. Er moet staan dat iedere burger maximaal zes stemmen uit mag brengen in de parlementsverkiezingen en maximaal één stem per kandidaat: anders verkiest iedereen zichzelf. Het is banaliteit, maar ik wil dit graag democratisch rechtzetten. Voor # 11 jun 2009 14:58 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 14:59 (UTC) # --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 15:52 (UTC) # Greenday2 11 jun 2009 15:53 (UTC) # Lars Washington 12 jun 2009 08:44 (UTC) Neutraal Tegen --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 14:27 (UTC) Vernieuwing Ysselaerden (http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Bestuur#Het_Zwarte_Schaap) Tijd voor Skeend om erbij te horen. Taalkwestie wordt van nu af aan hier onder deze stemming apart behandeld. Gelieve dus niet meer tegen te stemmen als je alléén tegen de taalkwestie bent --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:39 (UTC) Zie ook alle uitspraken zoals op mijn OP, Libertanofobie, RB, Overleg:Recentlyk Biertnisse, Taalkwestie, OP van Markvondeegel en andere en dán pas beoordelen. Voor * --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:48 (UTC) *... Neutraal Tegen # --OuWTB 12 jun 2009 20:32 (UTC) moet regionaal gebeuren # RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:18 (UTC) die uitspraken waren niet nodig geweest als het direct al regionaal was gehouden. # ... Commentaar Eén taal per pagina Er moet vanaf nu 1 taal per pagina zijn. Dit natuurlijk in uitzondering van vaste (straat)namen, (volks)liedjes, in kroegen, (noem er nog maar een paar). Dit om belachelijke situaties te voorkomen zoals hier en http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Wiense_Kalle. Het is ten eerste onduidelijk wanneer er wel een vertaling moet en wanneer niet (het Vreêland Museum is bijvoorbeeld helemaal in het Nederlands) en ten tweede is het onoverzichtelijk en lelijk. Mijn voorstel om hier duidelijkheid over te scheppen. Andere officiële talen mogen op de sub-pagina. Aangezien het Nederlands de officiële formele taal is van Libertas (Libertaans is informeel, staat in de grondwet) zal het Nederlands gebruikt moeten worden voor de "normale" pagina's. Dit in ieder geval totdat de provinciale verkiezingen zijn geweest, wanneer de provincieparlementen dat zelf mogen beslissen. (als het niet in tegen de nationale wet in is) --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:38 (UTC) Voor # --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:38 (UTC) # In eerste instantie pleitte ik voor tweetaligheid. Maar we moeten enkele dingen in mind houden: 1) onze site is Nederlandstalig en de norm is dus dat alle artikels in de h-naamruimte Nederlandstalig zijn; 2) onze community zijn Belgen (Vlamingen) en Nederlanders, onze gemeenschappelijke taal (=vereiste voor goede communicatie) is dus Nederlands; 3) tweetaligheid in artikels is slordig. Ik pleit niét voor een afschaffing van de minderheidstalen: zij kunnen verder bestaan in kroegen, kranten en op persoonlijke overlegpagina's. Ook culturele zaken (zoals straatnamen) kunnen in de taal blijven sta (zie ook Maple Hills). 12 jun 2009 20:00 (UTC) # Greenday2 13 jun 2009 08:19 (UTC) #:Aanmelden aub Timo. 13 jun 2009 08:45 (UTC) # --Lars Washington 13 jun 2009 11:02 (UTC) #... Neutraal # --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:16 (UTC) # ... Tegen # --OuWTB 12 jun 2009 20:31 (UTC) pure haatzaaiing van de eerste graad en dat is hoger van de haatzaaiing in Nýttfrón. # RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:18 (UTC) Ik blijf bij mijn standpunten: onnodig veel administratief werk en het is al meer dan een jaar zo zonder dat er ooit problemen mee zijn geweest. # ... Commentaar #--OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:16 (UTC) tegen zijn lost de ruzies niet op. Of om het op z'n Darwins (verschrikkelijke vent) te zeggen: de sterkste overleven. We draaien het wel weer terug als de provinciale zijn geweest. PS: Dimitri, hebben we al een datum voor de provinciale? #* Bedankt OWTB ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 09:16 (UTC) #** Graag gedaan :P --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:17 (UTC) #* Neen, die heb ik nog niet. Heb jij een voorstel? Niet nu (examens + al andere verkiezingen) en liefst ook niet in de eerste drie weken van juli. 13 jun 2009 09:24 (UTC) #* En het liefst ook niet in de eerste drie weken van augustus :P --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:25 (UTC) #** Hmmm... Eind-augustus dan? 's Wel laat... 13 jun 2009 09:25 (UTC) #*** Mijn voorstel: of je doet het vóór de vakantie (nu nog twee weken, wat mij veel te vroeg lijkt) of je doet het erna. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:26 (UTC) #**** Tijdens de zomervakantie ligt Libertas traditoneel plat, als president zal ik wél blijven bewerken dan :P Greenday2 13 jun 2009 09:29 (UTC) #***** Daarom dus er buiten ;) --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:33 (UTC) #******Of gewoon apart per provincie? --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:35 (UTC) #******(bwc)Buen, erna dan. Kandidaatstelling begint eind-augustus, verkiezingen beginnen tweede week van september en we sluiten rond 20 september af (dan begint mijn academisch jaar :p). 13 jun 2009 09:36 (UTC) #******Ik denk dat het voorstel zei eerste keer samen, neen? 13 jun 2009 09:36 (UTC) #*******En 1 jaar blijft iedereen en dan weer samen? :S --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:38 (UTC) #********"We organiseren de eerste provinciale verkiezingen (en voor de laatste keer samen). Na een week hebben we een gouverneur." --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:39 (UTC) #*********Blijkbaar hebben sommigen 't lastig met 't lezen van de wetsvoorstellen... 13 jun 2009 09:40 (UTC) #********** Volgens mij ben ik de enige (behalve degene die t heeft opgesteld) die het serieus heeft lopen lezen... --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:41 (UTC) #***********En puur omdat enkele mensen in de zomervakantie de hele dag in bed willen liggen moeten we een kwart jaar wachten? :S --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:43 (UTC) #************Puur omdat mensen in het buitenland zijn? Ja. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:45 (UTC) #************Idem. 13 jun 2009 09:47 (UTC) #*************Dan moet ik tegen gaan stemmen en dit voorstel laten uitstellen. --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:50 (UTC) #**************Komt 'ie weer met zijn chantage hoor :) --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 10:30 (UTC) #*************** :P Anders weiger ik het als ambtenaar van Skeend uit te voeren :D Ambternaar is de vierde macht :D --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 10:35 (UTC) #****************Geen probleem, dan zorgt iemand anders er wel voor. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 10:46 (UTC) #*****************Je verpest het alleen voor jezelf :P --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 10:47 (UTC) #Wel, wel wel... zal ik julle eens een waarheid als een koe vertellen ? Ik heb eindelijk door hoe je die maakt: die krullen staan al jaren gewoon op mijn toetsenbord, onder de 9 en de 0. Totnutoe deed ik dit met copy/paste, maar enfin, wat doe je der aan. Lars Washington 13 jun 2009 11:02 (UTC) #:Bij mij staat hij linksbovenaan, onder ESC ;). --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 11:09 (UTC) #::Misschien staat het bij mijn andere pc ook daar, moet ik bij gelegenheid eens checken,... Lars Washington 13 jun 2009 11:14 (UTC) #:::Bij mij staat het onder de alt van « en », shift is namelijk ‘ en ’. --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 11:16 (UTC) #::::En hier staan ze op de knopjes "9" en "0" (Alt gr) 13 jun 2009 11:25 (UTC) #:::::Iederen heeft dus een ander toetsenbord hier :D --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 11:27 (UTC) #::::::Blijkbaar :p Greenday2 13 jun 2009 12:07 (UTC) #:::::::Ik heb me zopas laten wijsmaken dat ze (?) dit opzettelijk doen om het de keystroke hackers moeilijker te maken. Pffff, weer wat bijgeleerd vandaag. Lars Washington 13 jun 2009 12:12 (UTC) #::::::::Bij mij staat het onder [ en ]. RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:15 (UTC) Alternatief We splitsen de zooi op. D.w.z. Taalstrijd in Skeend en Sproakstried in Skeend. Dan is er geen enkele taal benadeeld. RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:38 (UTC) :De taal van de wiki is en blijft Nederlands, met name in de hoofdnaamruimte. 13 jun 2009 12:40 (UTC)